


Dawn of our emptiness

by Vivens



Category: Countryballs, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cruelty, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Future, Love/Hate, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Apocalypse, Posted Elsewhere, Smoking, Songfic, Swearing, Teamwork, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivens/pseuds/Vivens
Summary: В такие времена никакие деньги не важны. Не нужна эта ёбанная мораль и справедливость. Важно лишь то - как ты держишься в этом блядском мире.
Relationships: USSR/Third Reich
Kudos: 4





	Dawn of our emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: I'm Not Afraid - Wondra
> 
> Безделушка: Зажигалка
> 
> также работа размещена на русскоязычной платформе: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8069422

В пустых, одиноких, и всех забытых переулках всегда было темно. Темно и сейчас. Как правило, люди обходятся стороной. Никто не хочет иметь дело с такими. Это никому не важно. Важно только то, что можно спрятаться. Скорее всего, все ближе и ближе. Есть и минусы. Они будут стоить жизни. Собственные люди, чужие - какая сейчас разница? Идёт борьба, а не просто борьба, а выживание. Так сказать, плевок судьбы всему человечеству - мол, выживите или нет?

Куриные неформалы, обычные люди, которые спешили куда-то. Не говоря уже о целой пачке. Человек, стоящий в одном из переулков, спокойно, ни о чём не задумывался, выпустил дым из рота. В кармане была еще целая пачка. Ведь эта катастрофа началась уже давно.

Всего несколько групп людей находятся в этой полностью прогнившей земле. Множество банд объединяются, образуются новые «города», создаются группы по спасению. Он сам по себе. Хотя нет. Он путешествует, хотя скорей выживает вместе с ещё одним человеком. Они остановились.

В переулок зашёл человек. Я знал, что это Союз.

В этих больших городах есть союз, - Специально, да?

Рейх гаденько понравнулся. Так мило было отвечать за истерикой Союза. Хотя он понимает, что это всего лишь забота о нём, но он не может делать так каждый раз.

\- Ну что ты, - Рейх бросил сигарету к ногам и наступил на неё. Затем он подошел к напарнику и встал на носки. Считайте, что это идеально для таких вот поцелуев. Он со всей нежностью прикоснулся к чужому, и вложил в этот поцелуй свои извинения. А затем плавно отстранился. - Ты же каждый раз меня находишь.

\- Я не раз поцеловал Рейха, но уже в щеку. - Я нашёл торговый центр. Поехали, затаримся.

***

К Торговому центру подъехал внедорожник. Союз и Рейх раньше ездили на обычной машине, но в одном городе встретили заброшенный, неработающий джип. Все это из-за старых машин, эти двое отправляются дальше, потому что целая стая зомби ринулась к тому городу.

Все вместе люди не могут заметить такую тачку. Вначале он был не таким маленьким. Торговый центр был многоэтажным комплексом. Эта катастрофа продолжается уже около пяти с половиной лет. Никто не был готов к такому пиздецу. Даже те, кто смотрел, читал, писал про этот апокалипсис. Все просто посходили с ума, и даже вооруженные ничего не могли поделать. Все сдохли как дворовые собаки.

Как и в прошлые годы, рассматривал оставшиеся витрины магазинов. Конечно же, это были магазины одежды, в которых не было ничего, кроме разговоров о стоящих вещах. Стойки и витрины с электронными устройствами, по типу смартфонов, телевизоров и бытовой техники. И все это было в развалинах. Телевизоры - все вдвойне, на смартфонах и холодильниках. В некоторых местах даже есть плотные, кишечные, и все эти дичи.

\- Рей! Иди сюда! Из-за угла показался Союз, и тихо позвал своего партнёра. Шоуметь было нельзя - зомби слышать очень хорошо, и если они здесь есть, стоит перестраховаться. - Я нашёл продуктовый.

\- Что ж, пошли.

***

Когда они отправляются по ТЦ «прогуляться». Союз - похоронить себя к чёртовой матери.

Чуть впереди шёл Рейх, сложив позади себя руки в замке. Это должно было быть настороже - конечно, у него есть верный Союз, так чего волноваться. И правда, они прекрасно работали в команде, и убивали гнилых ублюдков на раз два. Не раз спасали и выручали друг друга. Отличная парочка. И не только в бою.

Неожиданно Рейх увидел магазин с матрацами. Он оглянулся, подмигнул своему спутнику. Союз уже был в полном составе.

\- Я просто не спал в удобном месте, - простонал в подушку Рей. Союз перевернулся и поманил Союз к себе. - Иди ко мне.

Союз был только тихо вздохнув и подойти к своему неугомонному возлюбленному. Он подошел к матрацу, забрался на него и приехал под боком у Рейха. Блондин повернулся и прикоснулся к щеке Союза, и тот в ответ на эту ласку потёрся щекой о ладонь. Полежав так умиротворённо, Рейх улыбнулся про себя. Даже в таком моменте, когда кругом всё разрушено, ничего живого не осталось - Союз всё равно с ним.

Рейх решил немного поиграть и опуститься на грудь. Он был очень чувствительным и успокаивающе. Блондин предвкушал улыбку и продолжал вести себя еще ниже, но он не успел задеть ремень от штанов. Рейх чуть дёрнул рукой, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. Тогда он решил действовать напролом.

Получил немного мокрых поцелуев в шею, брюнетки не выдержали и завалили Рейха на спину, фиксируя его руки над головой - чтобы не распускал. Тот уже заинтересованно посматривал на Союза.

\- Давненько у нас ничего не было, мм? - с дразнящими нотками проговорил Рейх, высвобождая руки из не прочного плена, и закидывая их на голову Союза. Глядя на глаза.

Началось все невинно, в уголок губ. Тогда, Союз прижался к самим губам в лёгком чмоке. И он был не в форме. Довольно долго они ласкали друг друга языком, растягивали ниточки слюны между губами, и целовались-целовались-целовались.

Союз резко проявил себя и посмотрел на разнеженного и возбуждённого Рейха. У него был расфокусированный взгляд, одежда скаталась, и высвечивали оголённые участки кожи. У нас не было ни единого ключа, ни союзника. Рейх стонал, потираясь промежностью о ногу возлюбленного.

Союз быстро заткнул Рейха поцелуем, что они могут услышать. И все дело в раздвижных звёздах поцелуев, чмоков и стонов.

Мы уже слышали, что это был союз. Схема не из тех, что надо делать. Раха, парень быстро забежал в подсобку и просил помолчать возлюбленного. В самом деле, ничего не слышно: руки в шею Союза, наподобие носа и провокатора. У Союза побежали мурашки, следом за ними, тянущее возбуждение в паху. Он резко выдохнул и положил руки на спину Рея. И пальцами по топорщащийся ширинке. Союз прерывисто вздохнул, и резким движением развернулось возлюбленное, прижимая того к стене спиной. Тот факт, что это действие только соблазнительно и Союз, не выдержал, припал к припухшим после предыдущих поцелуев губам. И еще больше распаляя Союза. Брюнет целовал блондина всё жарче и жарче, прерываясь только на то, чтобы вздохнуть. И он начал расстегивать ширинку.

Союз израсходовал все силы на Рейха, пока тот был занят. Когда нежная головка выскользнула из штанов, Рэй не смог сдержать томный вздох и запрокинув голову, прикусил ладонь. Он растянулся, и он молился за штаны. Когда член Союза оказался в собственной руке, она выглядела как горячая капли смазки, так и безмолвно. Ладно, по своему стволу.

Речь идет о том, что все должны горло, и не хотят сюда толпу зомби. Его члены все еще были вынуждены толкаться в члене Союза, но он был не в состоянии быть занятым.

Когда стало совсем невмоготу терпеть.

\- Пожалуйста… ах, пожа… Союз… прошу тебя… угхх, - тихо стонал блондин.

Вот так сидеть на полу и делать минет своему любимому. Ему нужно сжать покрепче своего члена, чтобы это была рука Рейха. Союз чуть ускорил темп, и стал углублять глубину. Он уже знал, что он запустил ладонь в волосы Союза, сжав их у корней. Когда он уже подступился к оргазму, он чуть сильнее сдался.

Союз, понял, что его любимый близко к краю, резким движением заглотил плотно полностью, да так, что упирался носом в лобковые волосы. Спустя секунду, в горло полилась горячая, густая сперма. Когда оргазм блондина закончился, напоследок облизав полностью члена, Союз встал с колен и припал губами к расслабленному Рейху. Блондинки уже не спорят по стенке, если бы он не придерживался за талию.

Тогда он почувствовал, что его рука, когда он обнаружил еще один член Союза, упрочивает сознание вновь вернувшихся к нему.

\- Давай, сделай мне приятно, - прошептал в самое ухо Союз, а потом прикусил хрящик.

Я начал быстро водить ладонью от главы до самого основания. Союз дышал двумя руками на разных сторонах лица. Они были красными, запыхавшими и счастливыми. Их губы встретились в последнем поцелуе.

Когда блондинки чуть-чуть отделяются, они еще не дошли до конца. Он поднёс ладонь к губам и слизал белую жидкость. Союз смотрел расфокусированными глазами и гладил свободную руку Рейха.

Все было в порядке, пока вы не видели, и они ничего не обнаружили.

И они бы ушли. Если бы не…

Если бы Союз не упал, запомнился о незамеченной никем проволоку, и не образовал столь громкий звук по всему ТЦ.

Из-за угла послышался многочисленный топот живых мертвецов. В следующую секунду Рейк схватил развалившегося на полу Союза за руку, и спотыкаясь, помчался на выход. Прямо за спинами слышны громкие звуки оживших мертвецов. Они напирали друг на друга, только и догнали своих жертв.

Выбранные из ТЦ, ребята быстро погнали в своей машине. Они уже распустили руки, и мчались рядом друг с другом. Союз обнаружил, что зомби чуть не отстали. Союз направляется к уже виднеющейся машине.

Союз и Рейк быстро влезли на передние сидения, когда успели закрыть двери, как на машине тут же накинулись толпы зомби. На капоте уже образовалась гнилая лужа крови. По стёклам царапали когти, разносятся по салону противный скрежет. А некоторые зомби даже догадались, что машина из стороны в сторону.

\- Ну что ты там возишься ?! - гневно, с примесью волнения воскликнул Рейх.

Союз взорвал сотни лошадей сил. Так они проехали, пока не все упали. А потом помчались нахер из этого города, стиральны дворниками гнилую кровь.

Только когда Рейх и Союз выехали на трассу, они смогли умереть с облегчением. Да, они случались не каждый день. Из некоторых событий, которые они пережили, изрядно потряхивало.

Он был довольно жесток, и он был отрицательным, во время таких ситуаций переживал особенно сильно. Брюнетка сжала в ответ ладонь, и наклонился, оставил поцелуй на губах у возлюбленного.

_И это далеко не конец. Они ещё покажут то, что эта грёбанная земля не видела._


End file.
